Ghirahim
Current Background Ghirahim is a Demon Lord and despite being a demon he is actually a Sword Spirit. He acts as the counterpart of Fi, considering both of them are humanoid forms of swords. Ghirahim in weapon form resembles that of a darker version of the Master Sword. He is recognized as the Sword of Demise and following his Master's imprisonment began to look for a means of breaking the store and restoring Demise. Which eventually led him to Zelda, who is the reincarnation of the Goddess of Hylia. In order to restore his master, capturing Zelda is essential to his plans and must be sacrificed in order to revive Demise. He prefers to be addressed as ❛Lord Ghirahim.❜ At the conclusion of the ceremony, when Link and Zelda are flying on their Loftwings, Ghirahim sends a black tornado into the sky knocking the pair off their birds. When he attempts to pursue Zelda she manages to escape him and instead encounters Link when he arrives on the surface and follows after him. The two confront face to face for the first time within Skyview Temple. At the moment Ghirahim is looking for away to enter the sacred chambers where Zelda is. Link defeats him in their duel and Ghriahim no longer sensing Zelda's presence decides to retreat for the time being. After taking his leave Ghirahim finds himself no longer in familiar surroundings as he enters through the Bio-Gate into another world. Ghirahim's Arrival Personality Flamboyant and seemingly calm with a streak of overconfidence. His mannerisms display him as theatrical and way too over exaggerated. He likes to speak eloquently and enjoys his flashy style while addressing others. Deeply vain and enjoying of flaunting his appearance over others. At times he can polite, but he is not above insulting others, mocking them or giving them childish nicknames. He considers himself superior to others but an honourable fighter, so he can at times show mercy. Though he does have a more sadistic side, making others suffer and toying with them for his own satisfaction. However if things don't go his way, he can easily lose his composure and became erratic, angry and extremely violent. He holds quite a lust for bloodshed and is an uncontrollable lunatic without mercy, who gives disturbing and ruthless threats. Abilities Ghirahim has strong physical strength and agility. He is also recognized for his mastery with swords. He is seen to be able to catch a sword in his hands without sustaining any injury from the contact. He has a similar version to the Skywards strike which is more fiery based. When in his ultimate form as the Sword Spirit, Ghirahim's skin hardens and he can withstand strong blows ( even from the Mater Sword itself ). Ghirahim displays magical talent as well, his spells involve diamonds and are activated by finger snaps. He is seen materializing objects out of thin air, as he can create barriers, weapons, summon his minions or even transfer himself. When he summons his knives he tends to levitate them around himself and can project them towards his enemies. Ghirahim can give life to inanimate objects and even transform them into monsters. He is seen to perform telekinesis and can fire beams of light from the sky above. He can also summon tornadoes and can generate electricity from his hands. He will sometimes use two swords, or one, or even a giant sword in battle. And will some times fight with his fists throwing punches. Combat Category:XSonicScrewdriver Category:Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Male Category:Character